


The Shadow

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [15]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to be a shadow, why?





	The Shadow

If I were to be a shadow,  
Why?  
Why would I want to be a shadow?  
Who even wants to be a shadow?

I’d like to be a shadow  
Your shadow.  
Not anybody’s shadow  
But your shadow

I’d be your shadow  
If what it takes  
Is to make you shine  
More than the others do

I’d be your shadow  
So people can see  
How bright you are  
How great you are

I’d be your shadow  
So they can realize  
That you are more than what they see  
You are more than they could ever imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I’d be willing to be your shadow. Because it’s my turn to make you shine the brightest like how you did for me.


End file.
